Surpresas do Destino
by Anna Potter
Summary: O destino nos prepara muitas surpresas, e às vezes, são elas que nos fazem querer continuar a vida. Para Sirius e Belltrix, o destino lhes prepararou algumas surpresas, suficientes para revolucionar suas vidas, sentimentos e atitudes.
1. Surpresas

Capítulo um - Surpresas  
  
Bellatrix não agüentava mais aquilo. Pediu licença, subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo longo corredor até chegar a seu quarto. Sirius, que estava achando aquilo tudo um tédio, assim que viu a prima subir as escadas, também pediu licença e fez mesmo, afinal, deixar Bellatrix nervosa era muito melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada ao lado de seus tios, que conversavam sobre formas de como acabar com os trouxas.  
  
Subiu as escadas rapidamente, e antes que Bellatrix fechasse a porta, conseguiu impedi-la e entrar no quarto junto com ela, a contragosto, mas Sirius era mais forte e conseguiu empurrar a porta.  
  
"Sai daqui agora, seu idiota!"  
  
"É assim que você recebe seu primo querido?" perguntou cinicamente  
  
"Eu estou te avisando, se você não sair, eu...eu..."  
  
Sirius se sentou na poltrona do quarto dela, se acomodando com os pés no puffe que ficava à frente, e continuou a irritá-la com seu cinismo.  
  
"Você o que, Bellatrix?"  
  
"Eu grito! Se você não sair agora eu grito!"  
  
Ele começou a rir descontroladamente, o que deixou as bochechas pálidas dela coradas de raiva.  
  
"Do que você tá rindo, seu idiota?!"  
  
"Bom...vá em frente...grite!" disse entre risos "Mas sua mãe não ficará nem um pouco feliz em ser interrompida em sua grande festa de natal!"  
  
Isso a deixou mais irritada ainda...realmente, não tinha como tirar Sirius de lá sem provocar um escândalo.  
  
Ela se sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas sensualmente.  
  
"Mesmo se eu fosse me trocar?" Bellatrix sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
Sirius devolveu o sorriso, se levantou da poltrona e caminhou em direção a cama. Abaixou-se até ficar com os lábios praticamente colados aos dela.  
  
"Principalmente..."  
  
Recompôs-se e ficou de pé, começando a andar calmamente de um lado para o outro do quarto.  
  
"Você já pensou em se matar?"  
  
"Como?" ela sorriu nervosamente.  
  
"Você sabe...se matar, suicídio, acabar com tudo..." Sirius se aproximou dela novamente, e Bellatrix serrou os dentes e ódio surgiu em seus olhos. Estava insegura quanto a Sirius e aquela proximidade. Então ele a puxou pelos braços, fazendo a garota ficar de pé, puxou violentamente a manga do vestido da garota exibindo cortes profundos em seus pulsos. "Bellatrix...você pode até tentar esconder, mas eu sei de tudo! Você é alguém, digamos...previsível! Pode até ser uma das pessoas mais temíveis de Hogwarts...mas para os outros, não para mim! No fundo, você corta os pulsos sentindo uma dor imensa, não somente pelo corte, mas por não conseguir, por não ter coragem de ir mais fundo, de cortar mais fundo que isso e acabar de vez com tudo!" falou ele em tom alto.  
  
Bellatrix respirava pesadamente de tanto ódio que sentia pelo primo, então puxou o braço com força o arrancando das mãos de Sirius, e decidiu dar um basta naquilo.  
  
"Chega! Eu não lhe devo explicações...vou descer!" dirigiu-se a porta, mas parou antes de girar a maçaneta, quando Sirius voltou a falar, sentando-se na poltrona novamente, com ar de quem não estava nem aí pra nada.  
  
"Se você é covarde, tudo bem, saia...eu não me importo! Mas sua mamãezinha iria achar estranho a querida filinha dizer que ia dormir, e minutos depois reaparecer em um estado...hum...lastimável! Isso não seria nada bom..."  
  
Bellatrix largou a maçaneta e bufou antes de se virar, caminhar até a cama e sentar-se novamente lá.  
  
"Tá, o que você vai fazer agora? Julgar-me? Vá em frente, eu não ligo!"  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
"Não, não vou te julgar... Sabe, as vezes até eu mesmo me surpreendo pensando nessas coisas, mas penso bem e arranjo uma razão pra viver mais um dia."  
  
"Ah é? Pois então me diga que grande razão é essa?" perguntou cinicamente caindo para trás com o enorme colchão de plumas amortecendo sua queda.  
  
"Bem..."Sirius se levantou e caminhou novamente em direção a cama. "Eu acredito que a cada dia," ele deitou-se ao lado da prima, que nada fez "o destino nos reserva uma surpresa...boa ou ruim, isso não importa, o que importa é que você tem que continuar vivo para saber qual vai ser essa surpresa, como vai ser, se vai ser grande ou pequena, agradável ou não...Mas para isso, Bellatrix, você tem que continuar vivo." A esse ponto, ele já estava de bruços, praticamente debruçado nela, com os lábios quase colados aos dela, o que durou pouco tempo, pois em alguns segundos, começaram a se beijar. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas que era bom, isso era!  
  
Cada vez mais o beijo se aprofundava, e os braços e mãos de ambos estavam no corpo do outro.  
  
Era indescritivelmente bom estar beijando Sirius e sentir as mãos dele passearem livremente por seu corpo. Era uma sensação diferente, algo novo, que nunca sentira antes. Um calor que nunca sentira por ninguém, nem mesmo por seu namorado, e o gostinho de aventura, por estar traindo o idiota do Lestrange e por estar ali, em sua cama, se agarrando com seu primo, sem que a porta estivesse trancada, correndo o risco de ser pega, só deixava tudo melhor ainda!  
  
"Por favor, Sirius...me dê uma razão para continuar com tudo..." disse ao separarem-se ofegantes.  
  
Ele sorriu, gentilmente primeiro, mas depois o sorriso se tornou malicioso. Sirius se separou literalmente de Bellatrix, levantando-se da cama e indo até a porta, a qual abriu.  
  
"Bom, minha querida, ainda não deu meia-noite, e essa foi a surpresa de hoje. Espere viva, de preferencia, pela surpresa de amanhã!" ele lhe jogou um beijo no ar, e saiu fechando a porta, o que a deixou indignada, frustrada e irritada.  
  
N/A: esse foi o 1º capítulo pessoal!! Sabe, são 3 e 18 da manha, e eu, como tô sem nada pra fazer, resolvi começar a escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem... Beijos para o pessoal da família B/B!!!  
  
Reviews, por favor... 


	2. Something to sleep to

N/A: Gente, desculpem, eu demorei pois estava viajando, e volto a viajar amanhã. Queria agradecer a Luize Black, a Amanda M Black, a Ameria Asakura Black, a Bárbara, a Moon Black, a ***Ninha***, ao pessoal da família B/B que leu a minha fic e deixou opiniões, e todo mundo que lê essa fic!!! Dedico essa fic a vocês, pessoal!!!! Gostaria também de dizer que esse capítulo foi inspirado na musica Something To Sleep To, da Michelle Branch, que eu fui descobrir só depois de começar a escrever o capítulo, e por isso vou por a musica inteira aqui no começo, e não em versos de acordo com a fic.  
  
Não sei se esse foi o ultimo capítulo, talvez tenha uma continuação...bom, não sei, mas tenho as ferias inteiras para decidir, não é mesmo? Fico por aqui...B-jinhus pra todo mundo!!!!  
  
She's his yellow brick road  
  
Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
as she lets him go  
  
Going down to nowhere  
  
She puts on her make-up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night  
  
He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night  
  
Capítulo dois  
  
Bellatrix esperou Sirius até mais ou menos tres da manha, quando a festa acabou, depois, resolveu por uma camisola e ir dormir. Provavelmente ele não iria, e isso a deixou mais irritada do que já estava.  
  
Não sabia explicar porquê, mas se sentiu segura nos braços de Sirius. Sentiu-se bem beijando ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu-se ridícula e suja beijando o próprio primo.  
  
As palavras de Sirius ecoavam em sua mente... Seria ela tão previsível? Valeria mesmo a pena esperar por essas tais "surpresas" que, segundo Sirius, o destino preparava para cada ser vivo daquele planeta? Bellatrix riu de si mesma e do quão ingênua era. Havia caído na de seu primo, o qual provavelmente estaria gargalhando da idiota que ficara à espera dele.  
  
Uma raiva consumia todo seu corpo, a ponto de lagrimas raivosas serem formadas em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ouve a porta de seu quarto ser levemente batida e ver Sirius adentrar o quarto indo em direção a poltrona, onde estava sentada Bellatrix.  
  
"Eu sei que posso Ter demorado um pouco, mas voc...Bellatrix, você está chorando?" perguntou ele divertido  
  
Ela olhou para Sirius com raiva antes de responder.  
  
"Eu te odeio, sai daqui agora, seu desgraçado!"  
  
Sirius suspirou e jogou-se na cama.  
  
"Ai, ai...Sabe, eu não te entendo! Em um momento você está me beijando, no outro me xingando... Decida-se, minha cara!"  
  
"Você se acha o tal, não é mesmo? Que droga, Sirius! Que direito você tinha de vir aqui, invadir meu espaço, minha privacidade, minha vida, começar a me julgar e lidar com tudo isso como se eu fosse uma doente mental que você precisa ajudar para que não acabe se jogando de primeira janela! Eu por um acaso te deixei fazer isso? Te deixei me fazer ficar acordada a noite inteira te esperando simplesmente porque estar com o corpo colado ao seu me faz sentir...bem?!" ao contrario do resto, essa ultima palavra ela disse baixo, quase em um sussurro caindo em um choro profundo  
  
Sirius novamente suspirou. Não, aquela não era sua prima, e mesmo se fosse, não passava de um showzinho a mais da garota mimada.  
  
"Está bem, Bellatrix. Acabou o show? O que devo fazer agora...aplaudir?" ele se sentou na cama e voltou a falar em tom cínico, como se estivesse falando com uma criança "Ou então eu devo ir até aí e te consolar?" por mais que ele falasse, ela não parava de chorar, escondida pelos cabelos negro "Estou começando a me irritar... Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de brincadeira!" e ela continuou a chorar "Você pediu..."  
  
Sirius se levantou e caminhou em passos firmes até a poltrona. Pegou o braço direito de Bellatrix, o segurou firmemente e a levantou até que a garota ficasse nas pontas dos pés e ele pudesse ver seu rosto marcado por lágrimas. Toda a raiva e vontade de espancar a prima sumiram nesse exato momento; no momento em que ele olhou para ela e viu as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos. Não, ela não estava fingindo. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Sirius vira a prima frágil e desnorteada, bem diante de seus olhos.  
  
Os olhares de ambos se encontraram nesse exato momento e Sirius sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e de bater em si mesmo por Ter duvidado do sofrimento dela. De repente, tudo ficou claro em sua mente: amava Bellatrix. A vontade de estar sempre perto dela, o frio na barriga, a vontade de salvá-la, o beijo, a vontade de vê-la brava com ele, de saber que era um dos poucos que conseguia deixá-la nesse estado, enfim...  
  
Aos poucos ele foi lhe soltando o braço, e a batalha visual continuou. Assim que ele liberou totalmente o braço dela, Bellatrix voltou a chorar, dessa vez de tristeza. E o rapaz, sem agüentar mais um minuto aquela cena, a abraçou fortemente. A prendeu em seus braços para que ela soubesse que estava a salvo agora, e que ele a amava.  
  
"Por favor, me perdoe, Bellatrix...me perdoe!"  
  
Ela se agarrou mais forte ainda a ele e continuou a chorar. Qualquer um que os visse saberia que se amavam, mas, graças a Deus a porta estava trancada. Assim que o choro cessou, eles ficaram mais um tempo abraçados, mas logo se separaram e começaram a se beijar. Beijos ternos, que mostravam para o outro o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Os beijos de repente começaram a se intensificar, as mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo do outro, e Sirius empurrava Bellatrix levemente para trás fazendo-a caminhar até a cama, suavemente a deitou lá e ficaram se olhando um tempo. Era tão obvio que se amavam, que isso até assustava. Sirius voltou a beijar-lhe a boca descendo pelo pescoço, beijando-lhe o colo, e quando viu que a fina camisola o impedia de continuar o trajeto, rolou na cama, fazendo Bellatrix ficar por cima, assim foi mais fácil para retirar a camisola.  
  
Aquela talvez fosse a visão mais linda, e perfeita que já tivera em toda sua vida. Lá estava Bellatrix; os olhos negros brilhando intensamente, contrastando com os longos cabelos também negros, que formavam cachos na ponta e desciam até a cintura, que estava a mostra, assim como o seios perfeitos. Sim, lá estava ela, nua em seu colo, bela, cheia de desejos, pronta para amar e ser amada.  
  
Sirius percorreu as mãos vagarosamente pela cintura de Bellatrix, pelos seios, e nestes ficou.  
  
Começou apenas acariciando, depois, fazendo movimentos circulares, por fim, fez com que ela se inclinasse para frente, assim podendo beijar-lhe os seios demoradamente. Rolaram novamente e ela ficou por baixo. Procurava desesperadamente desabotoar a camisa de Sirius e sentir o contato de sua pele com a dele. Entre beijos, suspiros e caricias, Sirius tirou o resto da roupa e voltou a beijar Bellatrix. Desceu pela barriga, chegou na virilha e começou a beijá-la, levando a garota ao delírio. Retirou a calcinha de Bellatrix com a boca. Então voltou a beijá-la na boca e afastou levemente as coxas dela com a mão, mas viu a resistência da prima. Percebeu então que ela era virgem, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Primeiro porque nunca desconfiaria que Bellatrix Black era virgem namorando o idiota do Lestrange. Segundo pela satisfação, afinal, ela seria sua, somente sua, completamente sua...  
  
Para tentar acalmá-la ele a beijou novamente de um jeito terno e acariciou seu rosto.  
  
"Não se preocupe, meu amor...eu não vou deixar você sentir dor alguma! Relaxe, apenas isso, e se estiver doendo muito, você me avisa que eu paro."  
  
Ela se abraçou forte a ele e abriu um pouco as pernas. Sirius foi cauteloso e começou a penetrá-la. Sentiu a resistência dela e pediu para que relaxasse. Quando a dor aumentou, sentiu Bellatrix agarrar mais forte suas costas e ao olhar para seu rosto, viu que ela mordia os lábios e fazia cara de choro.  
  
"Você quer que eu pare?" perguntou ele preocupado, mas Bellatrix, mesmo com l'grimas de dor em seus olhos fez que não com a cabeça.  
  
Aos poucos Sirius foi conseguindo um resultado maior, e ao perceber que Bellatrix estava mais relaxada, ele lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e entrou com tudo nela. um grito de dor saiu um pouco abafado de sua boca, mas a dor, aos poucos foi substituída por prazer. Os corpos buscavam cada vez mais uma proximidade, gemidos abafados saiam de suas bocas, beijos e juras de amor eram trocados, as mãos se entrelaçavam, e, instintivamente, Bellatrix cruzou as pernas nos quadris dele, buscando um contato maior. Ela não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca, não queria que se separassem, não queria ter que acordar no dia seguinte e voltar para a realidade.  
  
Não demorou para que Bellatrix sentisse algo quente dentro dela e sentir a melhor sensação de toda a sua vida. Tinha certeza que agora era mulher, e Sírius a havia feito mulher. Sirius a havia possuido, e agora ela era inteiramentedele.  
  
Seu corpo todo ficou mole, assim como o dele, que, ao invés de sair de dentro dela e deitar ao lado, colou sua testa suada na dela, e a beijou. Feito isso, ele se separou de Bellatrix, deitou-se a seu lado, e a puxou para perto envolvendo-a em seus braços. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e ficou acariciando seus longos cabelos.  
  
"Te machuquei muito?"  
  
"Não, você foi maravilhoso" ela sorriu  
  
"Eu sei que podeparecer estranho e precipitado, mas...eu te amo, Bellatrix!"  
  
Ela se abraçou mais forte a ele.  
  
"Eu também te amo."  
  
"Prometa-me que aquela idéia louca de suicídio nao vai mais aparecer pra você! Eu não aguentaria viversem você! Prometa-me que eu vou te ter viva todos os dias, até o resto da minha vida. Prometa-me que você vai esperar viva dia após dia por mim!"  
  
"Eu prometo..."  
  
"Eu prefiro seus pulsos sem esses cortes horrendos! Prefiro eles lisos, firmes e fortes para poderem ficar junto a meu corpo!"  
  
"E você terá... todas as noites, todos os dias...eu continuarei viva, e sabe por quê? Porque você me deu um motivo para dormir a noite, um motivo para acordar de manhã, um motivo pra seguir em frente! Você é tudo o que eu tenho Sirius, e eu nunca quero te deixar!"  
  
Ele suspirou e beijou sua boca levemente.  
  
"Você não irá, meu anjo, não irá!"  
  
Sabiam que as juras trocadas naquela cama eram perigosas, e que por mais que quisessem, ia ser difícil passar por cima de tudo e todos, mas tudo que eles queriam era ficar juntos, e mesmo que para isso fosse necessário namorarem às escondidas, se amarem em segredo, se xingarem na frente de todos, mesmo se fosse necessário uma fuga, eles estavam dispostos, pois se amavam. Sabiam que tinham apenas dezesseis e dezessete anos, mas também sabiam que haviam encontrado sua alma gêmea. Sabiam que o destino os tinha prometido desde sempre, e que havia sido preciso uma grande surpresa, para descobrirem isso. 


End file.
